


Castiel's First Fort

by 101hellhounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Building a fort, Cardboard Fort, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Sam Walking in, box - Freeform, fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean build a fort together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's First Fort

"CAS! What are you doing?" Dean yelled a little too dramatically.

Cas turned quickly thinking he made a serious mistake "I'm taking out the trash, Dean. Is something wrong?" 

"Why are you trashing the boxes?" 

Castiel squinted as though he was missing something.

Dean started hauling all the boxes back into the bunker, Castiel helped still not knowing what was going on. "Will the boxes help with hunting in some way?" 

Dean just laughed "you'll see."

Dean gathered every box into the bunker living room. He also grabbed a few rolls of duct tape and a pocket knife. 

 

Cas manned the duct tape while Dean cut and reattached the cardboard with the sticky strips that Cas would hand him. Dean laughed as Cas tried to unravel and cut the first strip, but praised him as he gradually got better at it. 

Then Dean stopped.

"What next Dean?" Cas asked 

"That's it," Dean stood back and admired their work.

"It's finished? What is it?" The angel squinted and tried to figure out the thing's use. 

It was a tall structure with a few square holes cut out. There was a big square in the bottom middle that opened like a doggy door. 

"There's just a few things missing," Dean ran to his room to retrieve a few pillows, blankets, and his laptop.

"Stay here a sec," Dean crawled into the structure with all his newly retrieved things.

A few moments later he told Cas to come in. 

Cas hesitantly crawled in. 

Inside was the couch that they had surrounded with the cardboard walls. There was an actually pretty well made cardboard table next to the couch. All the windows had shutters on the inside and they were now shut. He could almost stand completely upright. The inside was much darker than it was on the outside of it. 

Dean had a blanket over his legs with the laptop on top. "Come sit," Dean patted the spot next to him. "Now you can brag to all the other angels that you've made a pretty freakin awesome fort." 

Cas sat next to Dean, and he pulled another blanket on himself like Dean had his. 

The laptop was opened to Netflix "so, what do you want to watch?"

 

Meanwhile, Sam had gone for a run then to the grocery store. When he finally got home, he called for Dean to help him put away the food. He wandered into the living room at exactly the wrong moment. First he saw Dean crawling out of the giant structure that didn't exist when he left only a few hours ago. Just as Dean was standing up, Castiel started crawling out. Sam didn't believe any of their explanations.


End file.
